King Julien is a girl's best friend
by lunacorns14
Summary: Kowalski's made an antidote to make men understand the mind of women, however something is always bound to go wrong with these hopeless romantics, that is if they even get to drink it.. SKILENE ALERT! Now FINISHED, I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

It was another busy day at the zoo, many people visiting and Alice was on duty feeding the animals. She was being observed through a periscope by the paranoid penguin that was Skipper. He and his team mates were in HQ having a break from being 'cute and cuddly'.

"AH-HA!" Kowalski exclaimed bursting out of his lab holding a test tube with purple liquid that frothed around the brim.

All the penguins turned to face him, with blank expressions on their faces.

"I've done it!" he beamed.

"You've done what, Kowalski?" asked Private.

"I thought you were never going to ask!" Kowalski sighed in relief, after straining himself from not explaining sooner.

He strolled over to the group, who were sat at the stone table.

"I have created an antidote that will cure what has troubled all mankind for centuries!"

"Why Rico can reguratate the most obscure things without harm?" Private asked innoccently.

Kowalski's face of excitement dropped a little, "No I am yet to find why that is.."

"You've created a potion which will allow us to live without pain?!" Skipper squeeled, before coughing and composing back to his masculine pose.

They looked at him blankly.

"What? I meant have you come up with the 'not being able to feel pain'..thing.." Skipper said, slowing down at the end and shifting his weight awkwardly.

"The ignorance bubble needed to give us no sensation of pain is yet to be completed.." Kowalski groaned, getting impatient at their guessing.

Rico ranted a series of unidenfied words underneath his grunted voice, and he looked up hopefully at Kowalski.

"I'm not sure what you just said but I'm going to guess no.." Kowalski frowned.

"N'aw man" Rico grunted, folding his flippers in disappointment.

"Maybe it's.."

"WOULD YOU JUST LET ME TELL YOU!" bellowed Kowalski, interrupting Private and clenching his free flipper.

He took a deep breath to compose himself, before holding up the test tube.

"This is an antidote that allows men to understand the mind of a woman, to be able to read what she's thinking and what exactly is wrong with her when she goes off in an unexpected strop.."

They all fell silent.

"Soldier, that is absolute pure genuis" Skipper smerked.

"Well, I don't like to brag" chuckled Kowalski, "So, who want to test it?"

"I will!" Rico grunted excitedly, in hope he could use it to please Miss Perky.

"I will!" Skipper imputted, in hope he could use it to work out if the girls that acted strangly around him were spies.

"I will!" Private sang in lilt, in hope he could help girls with their problems if he could understand them more.

"I was hoping to take some too" Kowalski blushed slightly, thinking of Doris and how he would be able to know what she is exactly thinking about him.

"Can't we all have some?" Private asked sweetly.

"You need all of this liquid to be able to experience the full effect of it" Kowalski explained.

"Kowalski, I am your leader, we could use this to be able to stop those female spies!" Skipper demanded.

"But Kowalski, what about Miss Perky.." Rico whimpered, carrying her over and pointed her big grin in the direction of the taller penguin.

"Wait! We could resolve conflict with this potion, if its in the right flippers" Private said, recieving glaring eyes from Skipper and Rico.

They all began to close in around Kowalski, reaching up to the antidote which the taller penguin held high. He looked worriedly at his friends who seemed to have become possessed at the thought of understanding the female species.

"Sweet mother of Darwin!" He exclaimed, dashing towards the ladders and makign his escape.

The others followed him and surrounded him once more.

Kowalski stood up on his toes to become even more taller then the rest, who were climbing on top of one another to try and grasp the potion.

Suddenly the test tube was snatched out of Kowalski's flipper. They all looked up in horror to see King Julien sat on the fence of the enclosure holding the antidote.

"Julien!No! You must give it to me!" Kowalski pleaded.

"Ring Tail, pass it over here pronto!" Skipper ordered.

Private frowned. "Don't give it to them, give it to me!"

Rico squwarked for the potion too.

"Mourice, why are the flightless birds squwobbling like those seagulls for the chips? They are my chips and they get on my nerves" King Julien sighed.

"It appears they want you to give them back that potion that you took from them" Mourice explained, strolling over to the King.

"But it is mine, the King always has everything".

"Julien, this is very important, just handle it..carefully" Kowalski cringed, enhancing the word 'carefully'.

"Okay, okay, who do I give it to?"

They all began shouting to Julien for him to give them the antidote.

"erm..I'll do the farest way possible I can think of..Eenie meenie minie mo, eenie meenie minie no.." He began pointing at the penguins, eliminating them one by one, "Eenie meenie minie..ME!" he suddenly exclaimed, pointing at himself.

He then tilted back his head and poured the potion into his open mouth, while the penguins screamed a slow motion "NOOOOOO!"

Chapter 2 will coninue soon; What will happen when Julien drinks the potion? Will the antidote actually work? What will happen when Julien starts talking to girls? Maybe Marlene and Julien get together;) How will Skipper react to this? Can Kowalski make another antidote?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

The penguins sat in their HQ sulking. Kowalski paced and smacked at his head to come up with another brilliant idea. Rico sighed in unison with Private. He really wanted to be able to know what really went through Miss Perky's head, seen as she couldn't talk to him, and Private wanted to help with the zoo animals problems. Skipper got up from his chair and looked across at his men.

"Enough! No more moping around" He said, fed up seeing his team looking so glum, "We never knew what women thought before, so nothings changed, we don't need no potion"

"Very true Skipper" sighed Private, still looking forlorn.

"That's it!"

They all turned round when they heard Kowalski suddenly exclaim.

"Skipper, _we_ don't need the potion because Julien's tested it for us!"

"What are you talking about Kowalski? Your making less sense then Rico!" Skipper frowned.

"I'm saying that I was only 98.6% sure that the potion would work.. We can observe Julien and see the effects, and if it truly does work and if it's safe, I can try and make some more for us!" Kowalski ranted.

"Outstanding Kowalski!" Skipper praised.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go find Julien!" Private cheered, dashing to the ladder.

They all followed and leaped out of the hatch to action. They headed for the lemur habitat. Suddenly, loud music burst from the otter habitat. They looked at eachother in agreement before changing direction; where there's music, there's King Julien. One by one, they popped there heads up to peer over the wall. Skipper's face dropped in horror. No doubt there was a party going on but the shocking thing was that King Julien was surrounded by swooning girls!

"Ring-tail! What do you think your doing?!" Skipper growled.

"Just enjoying the party, aren't we my darlings" Julien said, winking at the girls, who dropped to the floor with fast beating hearts.

King Julien strutted over to the penguins.

"I think my potion has worked all too well," Kowalski smirked, "Is there any side effects you feel?"

"I'm IRRESISTIBLE" Julien admired himself, "but that's no change".

Marlene came scurrying over.

"Hey guys, you come for the party?"

"No, we've come to see what conspiracy Ring-Tail has caused" Skipper snarled.

"You no what, you don't no how to have fun Skipper" Marlene whimpered with a saddened tone.

"That's not true, I'm as much fun as the next guy" he reassured himself.

"No, all you care about is your paranoid missions, and not at all about the ones who care about you!" Marlene burst into tears and ran off with her paws to her face.

"What, what did I do?!" Skipper groaned.

"You don't get it do you? She obviously like likes you and now you've upset her" King Julien explained, before walking off to fnd Marlene.

Skipper turned around to face his team.

"Women! Who understands them!"

"Obviously Julien does" Private gulped, looking up at Kowalski.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

With events going from bad to worse for the penguins, they returned to HQ. Kowalski was working frantically in his lab and, despite frequent explosions, he was getting no where in creating a duplicate of the potion. Meanwhile, Private approached Skipper.

"Erm..Skipper..What are you going to do about Marlene?"

"Marlene? Private what does this have anything to do with Marlene?" Skipper grumbled, taking a sip from his favourite coffee mug.

"Didn't you hear Julien? She like likes you.." Private giggled nervously.

Skipper sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I heard him, Private, loud and clear. That lemur's delusional, all whacked up on Kowalski's love potion"

Another explosion interrupted Skipper and a cloud of black smoke burst out of the lab, followed by Kowalski.

"But Skipper!" Private continued.

"Quiet, Private!" He snapped back, raising his voice a little before returning to his average tone, "That's enough on this topic.."

Private looked up at Skipper with sorrowful eyes and headed out of the HQ. Kowalski stood up, coughing, and removed his goggles.

"Skipper, it's no use, I don't seem to be able to find the same ingredients that I used before"

"Don't panic Kowalski, I just want you to find a cure for ringtail!"

"Pfft, simple! I make all my new inventions wear off their effects after a few hours...or days...or weeks...But the plus side is that it will wear off...eventually.." Kowalski explained, slowly.

"Great." Skipper sighed, sarcastically, "So there's nothing we can do in the meantime?!"

"I recommend observation" Kowalski suggests.

Private suddenly came jumping down through the hatch.

"SKIPPER! You need to see this!" he exclaimed.

All the penguins sprung to action and headed for the lemur habitat. Skipper's face dropped and his heart sunk.

"Woah, that's..erm...well..." Kowalski stuttered.

"Diabolical!" Rico spewed, under his grunted voice.

King Julien was sat in his throne with Marlene on his lap. Skipper jumped up to the platform, followed by his team.

"What in the world is happening here?!"

"Meet Marlene, she is being my new girlfriend" Julien grinned, looking lovingly at Marlene who returned the look.

"But that's not possible.." Skipper frowned, still trying to hide his true feelings.

"It's true!" Marlene raised her voice, "Julien understands me!"

"Actually that isn't Julien, you see it's the potion that's making him able to understand.." Kowalski stepped in to explain, however he was interrupted by Marlene.

"No, there is not potion, I love him and he loves me"

Marlene gave Julien a big hug but, after closing her eyes in false bliss, she returned her gaze to Skipper, who's eyes were cast down away from the scene.

"It seems the potion was stronger then I thought. Marlene, let me explain.."

Once again Kowalski was interrupted.

"Forget it Kowalski, let's just go" Skipper sighed, walking away.

"But Skipper, if we explain and observe, we can help when he returns back to normal." Kowalski groaned.

"I said forget it.." he replied.

-Back at HQ-

When the other penguins got back, they saw Skipper sat down at the table, stirring the fish round his coffee mug.

"He looks very depressed" Kowalski said inquisitively, resting his chin on his flipper in thought.

"I think I know why" Private smirked, stepping forward towards Skipper.

"Skipper..Do you like Marlene..?"

Rico and Kowalski looked at each other in shock.

"Don't be silly, Private, that's an absurd accusation!" Kowalski said, raising an eyebrow.

Skipper sighed.

"No, he's...right..."

The team mates eyes widened and their jaws gaped open.

"I like Marlene..."

Tune in for chapter 4! What will Skipper do about Marlene and Julien? What more mischievous issues will Julien cause? Will Kowalski always be constantly interrupted;) And will he ever perfect the new potion? please review on thoughts so far:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

It was silent. Private starred at Skipper, whose eyes were cast downward away from the stunned looks on his men's faces. Kowalski looked away and rubbed the back of his neck wit his flipper as he shifted his weight awkwardly. Rico shook his head out of his dazed expression.

"Woah..." Rico gasped.

Kowalski and Private looked across at him with a scowl.

"Oh, sorry..." Rico shrugged.

Skipper let out a forlorn sigh, before taking in a deep breath, puffing out his chest and stood up. He walked towards his men, who avoided eye contact with him, and he placed his flippers behind his back.

"Line up, men" He started.

Kowalski, Rico and Private got into a neat line and stood up tall like soldiers.

"We have been through missions, some we never even expected to go on, some that seemed a slim chance of us even making it back alive." Skipper ranted, beginning to pace "The point I want to try and make is that we have been through a lot of dangers, together, as a team. So, let's not let a simple thing like a girl part our tight brotherhood..."

Skipper turned to walk away when Kowalski spoke up.

"Let us face it as a mission!"

"Yes, love involves its dangers but we can cope with anything" Private said in lilt.

Skipper turned to face his team, who smiled at him loyally.

"Your not in this alone Skipper...Let's face it together" Kowalski voiced.

Skipper let out a hearty grin.

"Thankyou men, you could make your officer cry..._could.._" he smiled his admiration of the team, Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" Private proposed.

"I'm going to get my girl" Skipper announced charismatically, puffing out his chest and widening his stance.

* * *

They organised a surprise for Marlene, then waited for sun down before operation hook up was a go!

Phase one; Rico distracted King Julien to get him away from Marlene. He did this by luring Julien over with regurgitated presents that he knew the king would like such as roller skates. As King Julien had been led around the corner it was time to enable...

Phase two; Private luring Marlene to the scene. He did this by using his adorableness and pleaded Marlene to follow him to help to get his toy lunacorn out from a tree.

"How did it get up there?" Marlene frowned.

"Erm..I..er...Rico! It was Rico! He threw it up there" Private lied.

"Rico? Why would he..." Marlene started before catching eyes with Private's bright blue widening sad eyes.

With his 'secret weapon' of adorable over-load, Marlene followed him. This meant it was time for...

Phase three; When Marlene came into sight, Kowalski began playing Spanish music on a guitar.

"Private? What's going on?" She turned to Private, had put on a bow tie. He ushered her to a picnic blanket that was placed over the wall. Skipper was stood up when they approached. Marlene frowned and looked around.

"Skipper, what is all this?" She urged, returning her gaze to Skipper.

His eyes looked deeply into hers and his eyelids drooped in bliss. He took her paw with his flipper.

"I knew we couldn't have it outside the zoo, I know how you get when you mix with open spaces. So I thought we could have a nice meal here, looking out at the park with a starry sky" Skipper explained.

"I..I...But Skipper...I'm with Julien..." Marlene stuttered.

"But you don't really love him, do you? I thought that we..." He looked longingly into her eyes, but she looked away awkwardly and pulled away from his grip.

"I don't know what to say..I don't know what to think anymore..." Marlene coward away, grasping hold of her arm with one paw.

"Just dine with me, let's see how it goes. Private! The ousters!" Skipper ordered, starting to lose his cool.

"No, Skipper. Julien understands me, he knows how I'm feeling and gets it when I explain, he makes me feel special" She half smiled.

"But...Its not Julien, Kowalski explain to her about the potion!"

"URGH! Would you just stop?! Can you see that 'm happy with him!" Marlene snapped as Kowalski came over to explain.

As Skipper stuttered, tripping up with his words, Private waddled over with the food. As he approached , it all got to much for Marlene. She stepped back and...Fell. She fell off the wall and landed on the soft grass. Marlene looked up and their shocked expression with blurred vision. When the spinning in her head stopped and her vision came as one, she sat up and looked around her. It suddenly dawned on her. Skipper, Kowalski and Private had already realised but were still in shock to react. Marlene had landed in the park...OUTSIDE of the zoo premises...

Chapter 5 coming soon:) hope you enjoyed it. Next time- What will happen when Marlene turns wild when she lands in the park? Can the penguins set things straight once and for all? What crazy stunts will King Julien get up to? Stay tuned and review:)


	5. Chapter 5

Only a short chapter but necessary to create a dramatic pause but still explain what's happening,

**Chapter 5 -**

"Marlene!" Skipper shouted, hanging over the edge of the wall and leaning over to see her, "Are you okay?!"

Marlene stumbled to her feet, eyes fixed on the unfamiliar surroundings. She Hyperventilated. She froze in horror.

"I'm...I'm outside..." She stuttered, before letting out a nervous giggle. She began laughing frantically. Kowalski and Private glanced at one another nervously and then both turned to Skipper, who had already jumped down from the wall.

"Marlene, just take a deep breath and take my flipper. We can get you home"

Skipper held out his flipper but kept his distance from her. Marlene looked at him, her lips quivering in fear. Skipper took a step forward.

"Come on, Marlene. Let's go back" He recited.

Marlene closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Skipper took a few steps closer. She felt a flipper gently applying pressure to grip her arm. Marlene swung her arm away and moved back with a scowled face. She opened her eyes. They were glowing a haunting orange colour, which glared at Skipper menacingly. Skipper shuffled backwards, eyes wide open in shock. Marlene's fur, which was once smooth, had now heckled up and her back arched. She growled and a sharp pointed tooth poked out from her bottom jaw. Kowalski and Private jumped down from the wall and sprung into their action poses to protect Skipper. Marlene's growl paused for a second to let out a fearsome roar. They held their position as she marched closer, snorting steam from her nostrils. Private quivered in fear as her foot steps shook the ground and her monstrous breath became more pungent. Suddenly, Rico leaped over the wall and, while in mid air, regurgitated a chainsaw. He landed in front of his team mates and started the chainsaw up with an almighty tug on the pull chord. He waved it psychotically in front of Marlene, who's frightened eyes widened before dashing away into the bushes.

"Thanks, Rico. I honestly thought Marlene was about to upset the food chain of an otter" Kowalski gulped, letting go of Private who he had huddled to.

"Yes, nice going Rico! Now we don't know where she's gone!" Skipper sulked, unappreciative of Rico saving them.

"So what are w going to do? How are we going to get her back into the zoo?" Private whimpered.

"We'll do what we always do; we'll make a plan. Mission otter gone wild...again" Skipper explained.

"How will we do that?" Rico groaned, disappointed that Skipper didn't approve of his chainsaw idea.

"I never thought I would have to say this but...This time, we're going to need help from the ringtail..." Skipper announced, raising an eye brow and widening his stance with his flippers on his hips.

Chapter 6 will be written soon, please review thoughts so far, would be very appreciated. Next time- How will King Julien play his role in the team's plan? Will the plan work? When will the potion wear off on King Julien and is that only then when Marlene will confess her love for Skipper? Find out next time:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-**

"Why on earth would I help you stupidy penguins" King Julien dismissed them with a wave of his wrist.

"Ring-Tail, I would never _ever _come to you for help" Skipper snarled, folding his flippers and turning his head.

"Then what are you doing here, pleading me to go along with you. '_Please, my beloved king, I need your personal assistance because you are the best and I'm just a silly stinky penguin..'" _King Juilen mimicked_._

Skipper rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the one who needs you!" He snapped, "Marlene needs you..."

"Oh! Marlene! What about her?" Julien replied, in a soft tone.

Skipper clenched his flippers and shook in anger.

"She's meant to be _your _girlfriend!" he bellowed, "And if you were so much as half a good boyfriend, you would go help her!"

Private and Kowalski looked at each other, shocked at first but then grinned in unison as they knew it was love. Rico groaned, he wasn't one for soppy scenes unless it was himself with Miss Perky. King Julien sighed.

"Okay, I'll help. What will I be needing to do?"

"We've got his approval, now we can launch operation fish out of water is a go!" Kowalski cheered. At that moment, Rico perked up.

"Fish! Fish!" Rico sang, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yes, Rico, when we get back" Skipper smiled, rolling his eyes at his psychotic team mate. Rico lick his beak in contentment, at the thought of fresh Atlantic Salmon, and image which could've teased him.

* * *

It was silent. Only the gentle breeze shaking the bushes slightly could be heard...Or was it the wind? Some binoculars poked through the bush and scanned the area. A whisper shook the bush once again.

"No sign of Marlene, Skipper" Private said in a hushed tone, before chuckling. Skipper frowned and slapped Private, who then apologized and rubbed his cheek. Skipper took over the binoculars. Suddenly a large device poked out the top of the bush; a tall metal pole with wires twining around it leading up to a satellite dish.

"Kowalski" Skipper groaned, before scolding him, " I thought I told you to pack light!"

"But Skipper! This device will be able to sense any detectable movement and..."

"Save me your lecture, Kowalski, just find were Marlene is without drawing any attention. I want to be able to see her before she sees us.."

Kowalski wiggled his brow at Private, who held his beak to prevent himself from laughing.

"I mean before she attacks us" Skipper tutted, peering trough the binoculars.

"I'm detecting movement at 12 O'clock!" Kowalski announced, holding the ear piece of his headphones closer to his earhole. He looked at the monitor of his invention, which showed a red dot approaching them on the radar. Private whimpered and budged up closer to Rico who regurgitated a crowbar and held it with a frowned brow. Skipper saw the bush in front of him shake. The feral Marlene burst out of it. She sniffed the air and growled.

"Ring-tail! There's your cue!" Skipper whispered.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?!" He panicked as Rico pushed him out of their hiding spot. King Julien sat on the ground and blinked hard as Marlene approached.

"We explained it to you! Just go through with the plan!" Skipper demanded, putting his flippers to his face.

"Oh, is that what you were rambling on about" Julien chuckled, "yeah, I kind of didn't listen"

Skipper growled angrily, sounding like he could be turning feral himself.

"Just woo your girlfriend!" Kowalski improvised, "We'll deal with the rest"

The penguins huddled in the bush and discussed the new plan. Marlene stood before King Julien.

"Oh, hi...Honey..." He smiled, awkwardly. Marlene growled and frowned. Julien hesitated.

"So...Erm...Other than being gorgeous, what do you do for a living?" He charmed, but felt revolted by Marlene's feral side. She chuckled slightly. King Julien smiled and thought '_ah, the woman likes the cheesy pick up lines'._

"Hey, baby" He said more confidently, getting up to his feet, "Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"

Marlene chuckled again, putting a paw to her mouth. Julien rested his arm on her shoulder.

"If you like that one, your gonna love this" He said charismatically, clearing his throat, "I have had a really bad day and it always makes me feel better to see a pretty girl smile. So, would you smile for me?"

The feral Marlene smiled and a cloud of pungent green breath floated out. Julien's ears drooped and he smiled nervously. He shook off the vile feeling he felt, as something told him that a woman would get upset if she saw a guy pulling faces over her appearance and scent. He stood in front of her and held her paws.

"I hope you know CPR. Because you take my breath away" He continued.

Meanwhile, the penguins were equipped and stood on a tree branch ready to swing in to action. Skipper looked forlorn.

"Look how happy she is with him..." Skipper whimpered, swallowing his pride.

"Skipper, you must remember that Julien does have the advantage of having drunk my potion to understand women. He'll know the right things to say while we're all bewildered" Kowalski explained, sympathetically.

Skipper nodded, no where near reassured. He took a deep breath in.

"Let's roll, men!"

They swung down, each on their own rope, and aimed towards Julien and Marlene. Letting go, Rico regurgitated a cage in mid air which landed over both of them. They landed in unison and struck into karate poses.

"That was fairly simple for all of that" King Julien groaned.

"It's hard to think of an idea when you forgot the original plan" Kowalski pointed out.

"We didn't need complexity. It's simple enough when the target is distracted" Skipper silenced them both.

The feral Marlene gave Julien a big hug and Julien wheezed for air. Skipper's heart sunk.

"Come on, let's go back and get this mess sorted out" Private smiled sympathetically.

Sorry this chapter was so long, chapter 7 will be written soon and story is coming to a close. Will it all turn out okay in the end? How will Skipper and Marlene sort out their love for one another? What surprise is in store for you readers at the end? All will be revealed in chapter 7 (probably the last chapter)


	7. Chapter 7

This is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy how it ends :D

**Chapter 7-**

Marlene turned back to normal as soon as they passed through the zoo gates. She looked at them through the bars and gulped hard.

"Erm...Guys...Did I turn feral again?" She sighed, ashamed.

"Yeah...you did" Skipper replied, in a saddened tone, glancing across at her before turning away again.

"WAIT!" Kowalski suddenly shouted.

Rico stopped pulling the cage and everyone stopped and looked at Kowalski in shock after his outburst.

"Julien, if you drank the potion to make you understand women...Why did you lead Marlene on after you openly stated that she liked Skipper?" Kowalski interrogated.

"Wait, I don't like Skipper..." Marlene blushed. Kowalski, Rico and Private raised their brows at her. She looked away awkwardly. They returned their attention back to Julien.

"Marlene does like Skipper, obviously"

"Yeah, for you to understand" Rico grunted under his breath.

"She felt that Skipper didn't take any interest in her, and that the only time he noticed her was when she got involved in his missions somehow. When she got upset at the party, I suggested that she should make Skipper jealous, because he obviously likes her"

Skipper widened his eyes and turned his back on the group.

"Then, she realised that he still didn't take interest her with this strategy and then next thing I know is that I'm being called to save the less appealing version of her"

Marlene frowned at him.

"Anyways, I just went along with it because I'm a great king" he finished ranted, feeling rather proud of himself. They all turned to look at Marlene. She looked at them with shocked eyes.

"Yeah, okay thanks for spilling out everything in my mind!" She said panicking, before muttering, "I'm so embarrassed.."

Skipper looked up from the ground. A look of realisation came across his face as if Julien's words had just sunk in. He walked over to the cage.

"You honestly thought I didn't show interest in you" He said sorrowfully, looking at her with loving eyes. She looked at him back and held his flipper's through the bars.

"I though you...I just wanted..." Marlene struggled with her words and her eyes shook as they welled up with tears. He hushed her.

"It's okay... I'm never going to make you feel like that again" He smiled at her. She smiled back and sighed when Skipper let go of her paws.

"Rico! Get these two out of the cage. Kowalski! Write this down!" Skipper ordered. Kowalski pulled out his notebook and a pen.

"Women are sensitive creatures and we are not meant to understand them for a reason" Skipper paused as Marlene stood next to him. He picked her up and held her in his arms, one flipper supporting her back and the other behind her knees. She pulled herself closer by putting her arm around his neck. They looked at each other with loving sparkling eyes. "Because it makes it a whole lot better when you work them out yourself" he grinned.

Kowalski finished jotting down the note and looked up to see Skipper and Marlene leaning their heads towards each other, closing their eyes in bliss and puckering their lips.

"O-Oh.." Rico muttered, covering Private's young and naïve eyes.

* * *

The next morning, King Julien waltzed over to the baboon's habitat.

"Hey, Darla" He called. The baboon lady looked over at him. Julien tilted his crown forward on his head.

"Your rocking the red bum look, you look like you've been...erm...spanked" he said charismatically, but failed to charm her with his rude comment. She narrowed her eyes and charged at him with a clench fist. King Julien dashed away.

"Stupidy penguins! Your potion has failed me!"

Meanwhile, Skipper, Private and Rico were sunbathing using their mirrors to reflect the sun to get a tan.

"Hey, Private, where's Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

"I think he's in his lab" Private replied.

-Kowalski's Lab-

Kowalski continued to mix potions and suddenly surprised himself.

"Eureka!" He exclaimed, "I did it! I remade the potion! Skip..." He stopped himself from calling the others. He grinned at his creation.

"Maybe they don't _need_ to know.." He persuaded himself selfishly. He poured his potion into an empty bottle of barbeque sauce. "Hot sauce is truth serum, grape jelly is sleeping gas, ketchup is amnesia mist and barbeque sauce is the woman understander-er"

He placed it on the shelf and went to turn to walk out of his lab. Suddenly he grinned.

"Doris, baby, here I come!" He squealed excitedly as he closed the door to his lab.

-THE END-

Thankyou for reading! Please review! I hope you enjoyed it, I hope the Skilene part wasn't too disappointing, but wanted to try and mainly focus on Julien, as the story is based on him, and Kowalski, as it was his potion. I hope you enjoyed the ending, I really enjoyed writing this story especially the last two chapters, with Julien and his chat up lines and Kowalski's soliloquy:)


End file.
